The Seeress and the Fortune Teller
by myakita
Summary: Sixteen year old noblewoman Sumiko is about to truly start her life in a way her parents would never approve. Oc X Basil Hawkins, warning possibly implied "adult themes" later on
1. Chapter 1

I do not own one piece.

I was born into royalty. My family was just below the world nobles, it was Father and Mother, my older sister Aimi, my twin brother Takao, and I. Before I go on my name is Sumiko.

I unfortunately inherited mother's adored long fire-like locks. I also inherited my blue eyes from my father, and again unfortunately I inherited flecks of the same fire-like color that lite up my eyes. Everyone said I was the spitting image of the cursed woman. What is even worse is that I agree with them.

Sadly so did my pretentious sister. She despised me, the things she said to me when my father's back was turned would make a marine commit suicide. Much to her dismay I never did, most of the time I never even blinked. Why? Because I do not let the words from those I utterly despise get to me, usually anyway and when they did I confided in my brother.

My witch of a mother was no better. She did nothing but pressure her three children to accept nothing else but the best, which is why she hated the first person I ever loved. He was what she called "trailer trash", though she was only looked at what was on the surface no deeper. She hid behind her famed beauty. Once Father told me she used to be a lot like me… I was never more disgusted with myself than at the moment.

Growing up I considered books and studying fortune telling a more valuable use of my time, than joining in "family time", which was basically bragging their wealth other people, which Mother dragged Father and Tokao into. My mother greatly disagreed; she and I argued often for sixteen years over it… which leads me to that night.

I was perched in my window, nose in a book I had started that morning. My mother danced into my room –without knocking as she was accustomed to- a smile light up that flawless face of hers. She looked at me as if she just found out some tacky family heirloom she never wanted was actually worth millions of beli.

"I have wonderful news _sweetheart_!" She said jumping like an excited child that just received a new toy they had been begging for, for many weeks. While if I were naïve I would guess that "toy" might have been me, I am not that dumb. She obviously just found a way to use me to her advantage like she does my poor father.

"What is it Mother?" I said plastering on a fake smile.

"I have arranged you to be wed to the world noble Saint Charloss." She said as the fake smile fell from my face.

I could not believe what I just heard, so I asked her to repeat. My heart sank when she gleefully repeated the name Saint Charloss. I knew exactly who he was, sadly unlike everyone else. He was a disgusting mule that somehow disguised himself as a World Noble. Of course as long as he could pass for one no one cared if he was a mule, swine, or even a goose.

"Is it not wonderful?" She exclaimed as if she expected me to be jumping for joy.

"No, are you insane Mother?" I screamed at her.

She looked as if I had slapped her, which right now was no that out of the question. She then walked fluidly over to me and slapped me out of my spot in the window. It hurt to say the least. I could feel blood flowing down my cheek from where her claws penetrated my pale skin.

My mother looked utterly terrified. She did not care that I was hurt, well she did, but it was only because she was worried she had ruined my looks. She then grabbed my wrist and yanked me over to the vanity I never used.

She slapped a rag on my face and forced me to hold it as she dug through one the drawers, then the other and pulled out a container of foundation. She then pulled my hand away from my face. Since she let out a sigh of relief I guessed that the bleeding had stopped. She quick ran out of the room taking the rag with her.

"_What brings you to this little village, girl? More importantly me?" An older looking woman said to me, with the only thing between us being a crystal ball and the table that held it between us._

_She was holding up a newspaper that had "Taiki Village Times" in big letters with the date –July 30- beside it in smaller print. She then lifted the paper down giving me a better look at her. She was quite small and had long greyish blonde hair tied tightly behind her head, the poor lighting dimmed her dark red eyes._

_We were sitting in a huge wagon that was definitely decorated for a fortune teller. It had dark brown wood with a reddish tint and dark purple tarp protecting the inside of the wagon from light. _

_Before I could respond she looked up as light filled the wagon. I turned around saw a young man. He had blonde hair that reached shoulders and the same red eyes as the women before me. He was probably her son. _

_Behind him I could see a sign that said Demon's Tide. It in the shape of a flame, the inside of it was painted black and while the outline was orange. My first guess was that it was a pub, but I would never go in to check._

"SUMIKO LISTEN TO ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING OR SO HELP ME!" My mother screamed. I was expecting to be slapped back to reality.

She had a proud look on her face. Curiosity took over and I looked in the mirror to see what she had done to my face. I saw my mother's perfect face on the other side, the only thing different was the blue eyes that looked almost like a backdrop.

"Now as I was saying…" my mother started immediately grabbing my attention ", the World Nobles will be none the wiser of your blemish tomorrow night."

While most people might be disgusted at her lack of concern I was completely used to it. I was also used the proud smile she wore.

"Well it's late and you have a big day tomorrow so go and get some rest." My mother said before leaving.

Seconds later I heard what sounded like a click. I ran to the door and tried to open it… unsurprisingly it was locked.

"_That the best you got Mother?_"

I then looked under my bed and pulled one of the large heavy books underneath. I quickly to the first blank page and scribbled down what I envisioned moments ago in thorough detail. I was not in much of a hurry to escape. In fact the exit to what is now my sorry excuse for a prison is always there so I had time.

Once I finished I put the book down on the bed and retrieved the two others. Now I was ready to escape. I simply slid the canopy away from the back of my bed. If Mother or anyone else for that matter had looked behind it they would have found nothing, but I knew where to look. I gently pressed a small square, that to even to my eyes was almost impossible to see. It led to a larger square almost twice the size of my waist falling almost soundlessly a few inches.

I then turned around and retrieved the books and slid them in the opening. After blowing out the candle I crawled inside, making sure I put the hatch back firmly in place. This will be the last time I will use this.

I crawled forward pushing the books forward with me. I had plenty of room to move which was covenant due to three foot drop-off. I slowly lowered myself down. Once down I put the down books next to me and returned to my former position. After crawling a few feet I finally reached my destination.

Suddenly hatch in front of me opened.

"Finally, it took you long enough." A rough familiar voice said as pulled myself and my books out. It was Takao.

He was my identical twin brother. The only difference between us was he was taller and more muscular due to the fact he is a soldier, and his eyes were just a pure ocean-like blue. He is the only person I could run to whenever I am in need, and I, for him. Which is the whole reason for the hidden passage way between our rooms, whenever Mother, Sister, or life wears a little too hard on us we use this passage way and confide in the other. I assure you this is the reason I have yet to knock any of my sister's teeth.

"You leaving?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yep, I just came to ask for a little help…" I said handing the books over to him.

"Sorry to tell you this but you need more than a little help." He said before walking over his closet and searching through what was inside before pulling out a shirt and pair of pants.

He finally took the book from my hands with ease and put the clothes down in their place.

While I was changing he pulled off his boots and grabbed a belt for me. He obviously being the only person I could change in front of. I would force Mother and Sister out of my room and it just felt wrong in front of Father, but Takao was and always will been different.

Once I was fully changed he pulled my hair up and used a hat to hide it all.

Looking up at him for the first time I could have sworn he was close to tears.

Pulling me into a choking embrace he said ", take care of yourself… I'll miss you, Sis."

"You too." I said fighting back the tears; I could not afford to cry right now.

After ending the nostalgic embrace I allowed myself one more look at one of the most important people in my life. I turned around and left almost noiselessly. I will miss him so.

I left the house completely ignored; everyone was used to brother leaving at random times in the day or night. Before I left the house I retrieved some food and water -putting it in a dark bag that I draped over my shoulder as I left- as I have seen my dear brother do many times.

I could not allow myself to leave the town without talking to one more special person. After an half an hour walk -I walked to the edge of the town- I arrived at a little cottage. There was a light on in the window, good he is awake.

I gently knocked on the door and waited for a response. Probably not even five seconds later a tall handsome man answered. He had short, straight, chestnut colored hair and deep seductive eyes the color of oak leaves.

"Yakao?" He said his voice heavy with surprise and disappointment.

"No, it's me." I whispered suppressing a smile.

He looked happy as he took my hand and lead me inside. The second the door closed he lifted me up with ease and kissed in his own strong passionate way. I do not know how long we stayed like that.

"I'll go with you!" He stated when he finally ended the kiss.

"No you can't if Mother caught you who knows what she would do." I reasoned, it hurt to admit it but he had to stay behind.

He did not put me down, instead he positioned to carry me bridal style and carried me to his room.

It was completely plain but I did not time to think about it. He threw me on the bed so hard my hips and back hurt. He quickly got on top of me and squeezed my shoulders with agonizing force. Before I could demand him to get off me he kissed me once more.

What I did next I regretted for so long. I moved my legs up to my chest and kicked him as hard as I could.

He got thrown off the bed and landed on the floor in front of the bed. As he was gasping for breath I fled the house and refused to stop until the town I grew up in was out of sight.

Now it was my turn to gasp for breath. My knees gave in and I fell on my side in the dirt. My brother's hat fell off my head and landed next to me. My lungs were on fire, while everything else ached. Tears rolled down my face while the stars above me looked down on me, mocking me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece.

It was several hours before I was actually able to pull myself together. I had to remind myself that I only had the night. Once on my feet the battle of staying that way began. I had caught my breath and most of the pain was gone. Yet my heart still hurt, It was agonizing, with every step away from him it grew.

"Stop crying!" I commanded myself over and over again.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BOY!" Someone behind me screamed.

I looked back and saw a horse and wagon coming my way, and it was coming fast. By the time I jumped out of the way the horse was only a few inches from me.

I managed to land in a rocky patch in the grass. After landing I looked up to see what had happened to the horse and driver. They were already long gone, leaving behind a cloud of dirt. As I pulled myself up my back shrieked in protest.

"Do you need some help?" Stranger asked as his hand flooded my vision.

"Thank you." I said taking his hand as he effortlessly lifted me up, though my hips once again protested against the movement. I ended up falling into his chest.

"OH! I AM SO SORRY!" I said pushing away from him only to be almost fall back down, luckily he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding a little confused.

I looked down and saw that I was still in my brothers clothes. I quickly explained that I was actually a girl and that it was all very complicated. I then looked up at him and I realization hit me like a hammer. It was the same young man from my vision. The only difference was he was much more handsome in person.

I then had to fight off blushing, and suppress tears from guilt and heartbreak over Aoi. It was all my fault. I rejected him and attacked him.

"LET GO OF ME," I shrieked pushing the stranger away from me, before I turned and ran I saw that I had pushed him hard enough to knock him off his feet. At the moment I could care less if I had knocked him so hard that he cracked his skull open on something.

Unfortunately at the moment my back did not agree with my desire to run as far as I could. A few feet and several tears later I was in the dirt. It had managed to get in my mouth, and all over my face and my brother's clothes. One thing was for sure… if I ever saw him again he probably would not want his clothes back, though at the moment I was too busy crying to actually care.

I knew better than to bother her at the moment, that lesson was beat into the occasional idiot more than once by my mother. Of course they were also the occasional older man that saw my mother as a weak defenseless woman… long story short they are truly fortunate if I get to them before her. I have always found it truly sad that someone would force a woman into where she needed to fight.

At the moment though the woman before me was in no danger as of yet… but the forest between the small town and the even smaller village was quite dangerous, or so I had heard. Of course the people that told me that were a little on the prissy side, and very drunk. I did not remotely care about anything they said, but that did catch my interest.

Whether what those drunkards were spouting was true or not did not matter that much, what did matter was that the woman before me was unarmed and barely walking. I have absolutely no intentions of leaving her like this. Best thing to do right now was wait until she stopped crying. It seemed like she was done for the most part, she probably only a few minutes left in her.

In those predicted few minutes she slowly stopped crying and became utterly silent. It was strange, one moment she was crying the next she was quiet.

I walked over and rolled her on her back, she was asleep. Well that made things a lot easier. I gently pulled her into my arms. I then slowly got back up, lest I wake her.

I then walked down the dirt road leading to Tiaki Village. I knew at the pace I was going it would probably be early morning before I caught up with Mother.

"In front of Demon's Tide…" the girl in my arms mumbled in her sleep.

"_That must be where she is going._"

As we approached the forest something let out a loud scream, almost humanlike… almost. It was abruptly cut off a few moments in. Something must have killed the creature. I chose to continue on anyway, the sooner I get through this forest the better.

The forest was eerily quiet, well except for the girl's light breathes. It was definitely much too quiet. Not even the insect dared to make a peep. There was definitely was something out there. If it does decide to show itself the sooner the better, of course it would be only wishful thinking to hope that it would either attack so soon or not attack at all. It was obviously patient; we were already halfway through this forest.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a snapping noise right behind us. After setting the stranger down gently against a tree I pulled out the sword at my hip.

"You might as well come out." I called to the thing that has been following us.

It responded with a blood curdling roar before it came into view. It looked odd to say the least. It looked like an over grown bald otter. Its canines were had grown so big that it was going down the creature's mouth like a saber tooth tiger.

It hissed at me teeth bared, I heard something that sounded like a muffled animalist version of "bring it on".

_There was woman in a dark purple dress with a white corset on top; she also had a dark red shawl going down her thin shoulders and a hood that matched her dress that blocked most of her face from view, though her lips were straight as an arrow. _

_She was standing on a stage with an ugly woman who was wearing a stupid looking yellow hat and star shaped sunglasses. The ugly woman had long curly light purple hair and a long pink scarf on top of what looked like a dark blue dress. _

"_Now for the lovely pirate we all know as 'the Seeress' from the Hawkins Pirates. Not only can she see into the future but she is has medical training so she would be a good family doctor. Now how about we start her bounty of 90,000 beli!" She said into a microphone. She had an oddly masculine voice. _

_It was completely silent. The woman smiled. Was this woman or her captain really that fearsome? _

I was awoken by someone's boot being slammed against my head. Before me was what looked like a furless otter, though I did only get second to marvel before the same boot that kicked me blocked. I then realized that it was the young man from before. He charged at the otter-like creature, while it avoided his blade with a great amount of effort. I could not help but pity the poor creature. The poor otter-like creature had already received a few shallow looking wounds since shockingly it was not bleeding. The creature must have had thick skin.

Within the next moment and the one that preceded it I noticed something…

The otter was bending down slightly, almost submissively. Its ears were flat and laid back. To top it off its tail was in between its legs. I had read this gesture in a book about dogs. It was afraid, or that is all I could come up with. Then again it made perfect sense; it did not look like it was about to strike it kept dodging the young man.

Without a second thought I ran toward the young man and grabbed his arm. I successfully threw off his swing and sent both him and me to the ground. The unfortunate side effect was that the frightened creature managed to nip at the stranger's shoulder. The look he gave me when we hit the ground was more or less terrifying.

When he tried to get back to his feet I pulled him back down. In his place I slowly got to my feet lowering my back slightly in an attempt to keep from startling the poor thing.

"Ssh… you are going to be alright. I promise I will not hurt you." I said slowly and reassuringly.

The creature backed a few steps away from me, though its ears did perk up. It was clearly more comfortable around me than the stranger. I offered my hand to the creature, the whole time making sure neither to take a step forward or backwards.

Slowly but surely it made its way over to me. It sniffed my hand thoughtfully then looked at me for a long silent moment. I then slowly started to pet the creature. It clearly enjoyed the attention.

"Do you have a name big boy?" I asked it. I was a little surprised to see it looking up me utterly confused.

"I doubt he even has one." Someone said behind her.

I looked behind me as the creature drew away from me. It was the young man; he looked down at us with a stoic expression.

"Well then," I said turning to the creature again "what do you think about Titus?"

It looked at me with its eyes over flowing with excitement. It -well I suppose I should say he- looked as if he wanted ponce on me.

"Why are you naming it? Are you planning on bring it along with us." The man asked though it was hard to tell what he really thought of the matter.

"Well it would be a bad idea to leave him here alone, besides I have no place to go and no destination so maybe I will eventually find somewhere for him."

"Well until then why do you find Tiaki Village so interesting?" He asked me as we continued on to Tiaki Village.

For a split second I wondered whether to tell him the truth. On one hand he would probably think she is crazy and laugh at her. Of course he does not seem like the laughing type; or the smiling type actually. While on the other hand he might actually helper.

"_Besides he was with that fortune teller woman maybe he would believe me._" I thought to myself.

"I came in search for a fortune teller. She has greyish-blonde hair, red eyes…" I said daring not to continue.

He looked down at me, though much to my misfortune I had no clue what he was thinking.

"It looks like we are look for the same person." He said after a moment.

"I see." I said simply.

The rest of the trip was excruciatingly quiet. I could not say it was awkward but it was not exactly comfortable. As we neared the village I had told Titus to hide and just to reassure him I promised I would return for him.

Immediately I asked the first person I saw (which took a little time) and asked them the way to Demon's Tide. He in return asked me what I had to bargain with. Before I could ask him what he meant, he looked from my face down and his eyes stopped just below my shoulders, and scowled.

I slapped him. There was a big red mark on his face in the shape of my hand. He looked down in a silent fury. He was about to strike me when a sword came to rest on his throat.

"I think I heard her ask you a question." The young man said.

He quickly told us where to go and we were on our way.

In a matter of minutes we could see the sign; across from it was the wagon.

'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece.

As we approached the wagon I noticed the shape of it. It somewhat resembled a strange elongated mushroom or possibly an oddly colored loaf of bread. The top was the same tarp from my vision and it was supported by thin wires underneath. The lower half was the same color as the wood as from my vision. I am finally here.

The tarp at the front flew open, and out came the same small woman, fury in her eyes, it was quickly replaced by confusion as she looked at the stranger than me and back.

"Basil who is this boy?" She asked rather bluntly, with confusion etched all over her face.

"Mother, this is…" he stopped which is when I realized that I had never told him my name and he had never told me his.

"My name Sumiko." I said.

She looked at me with a look of mild confusion. I was about to explain but he told her everything I told him, in his own words. She looked at me with a look that I could not figure out. She did not seem angry nor did she appear particularly happy when she called me into the wagon. As the young man, apparently named Basil, followed me the elderly woman commanded him to wash off his injury. I turned around and finally saw how bad it was. It was shallow but very swollen, not fatal but it needed medical attention.

Once inside she pointed to the seat in front of a crystal ball. She sat down in the seat across from me. She picked up the paper and opened it, reading the content.

The paper had "Tiaki Village Times" written in big leaders and "July 30" written right next to it in smaller letters. Everything was the same as in my vision; the only difference was everything was much more vivid and realistic. I even found a picture of a tall beautiful woman with thick wavy honey colored hair and a baby in her arms. She was in a halter neck dress it showed some cleavage, but not too much. The top half was white with three navy blue buttons that did not seem to serve a purpose, the bottom half was navy blue and stopped just above her knees.

Next to her was a handsome young man with choppy black hair that went well past his shoulders, he looked about half the woman's age. In his blue eyes was a powerful enthusiasm that could not be matched. He had his arms crossed over his chest. At his side was a beautiful woman with fiery colored hair and matching eyes… wait… they're MOTHER AND FATHER! Analyzing the picture further I saw a little girl probably about five looking at the camera with eyes full of a childlike wonder, I had no doubt it was my sister.

"You see something familiar in that picture girlie? You are awfully quiet." She asked, clearly not expecting me to notice something this important, though she still had the paper up blocking her face from view.

"My… my parents and sister!" I said in shock.

She lowered the paper and followed my gaze. Her eyes widened in surprise though it did not last long before she lifted the paper back up like it was nothing.

"What brings you to this little village, girl? More importantly me?" She snapped at me.

I was about to responded when light flooded the dark innards of the wagon. We both looked towards the source of the light. It was Basil, he was standing in the opening holding the tarp open. His gaze was stoic and emotionless.

"We have a visitor. Should I send him away Mother?" He asked with his full attention on her.

"No, let him in. I will make it quick, then we'll hurry over to Agape's." She said calmly putting down the paper.

"Oh, and Sumiko dear, will you please help Basil clean his wounds." She asked me with a smile only a mother could genuinely make.

I got up and followed Basil out of the wagon. He then led me to the back. We found a huge muscular horse, and next to it was an open chest. He approached it and gave the horse a gentle pat on the head before taking a rag out of the chest.

He gave me the rag to hold just before he pulled off his shirt. He was lean but physically fit. I assure you it was very hard not to blush. He had a very nice body.

"Okay, now press the rag on the wound." He said calmly, fully expecting me to do as I was told.

I did of course, but it felt awkward. His chest was hard from very well developed muscle. I would not want to be on the receiving end of his ire. He instructed me to press hard and hold it for a few minutes.

"Your boy has grown, Emistis."

"Yes, and you are the same irate geezer you've always been." I responded rather bluntly.

He smiled at my comment almost as if I was actually complimenting him.

"Oh, Emistis even while time took its toll on your beauty it did not manage to take any toll on your insufferable attitude." He stated under his breath.

Now it was my turn to smile. I never really did care much for the man, even in our youth he was more of an annoyance than anything else. I can't even count the times he challenged me thinking that if he could beat me thinking I would be impressed or something. Much to his misfortune and my fortune, neither happened. I told him every time I knocked his butt in the dirt that fate would never allow me to wed such a weak man. While there might be some truth behind it I made it up so he wouldn't question me about why we would never be anything but friends (barely even that).

"So Emistis, I see you have taken in a noble's boy and a marine. How out of character for you." He said casually.

"Can't I have my moments?" I asked hiding the fact it was news to me, and that we undoubtedly will have plenty to talk about later.

"Well, then I will be taking my leave. Farwell Emistis, may the years to come be in your favor." He said before leaving soundlessly.

With a long sigh I thought to myself "_That man always had a knack for making me mad…_"

I had just finishing bandaging Basil's wounds when his mother came out of the wagon. I could not read her expression so I was a little on edge; it increased when I noticed Basil could not either.

"Miss Sumiko please come inside we have much to talk about." She said with a smile, though it seemed a little fake.

Never the less I followed wordlessly. As we entered the privacy of the wagon a strange aura grew. It did not have a malevolent feel to it nor did feel benevolent, it was… strange.

We resumed our former seating places. She looked at me for a long moment before saying ", you're a noble. Correct?"

I nodded and unsurprisingly she asked me what I was doing here. I halted for a moment before explaining my "gift" and that it led me here, along with explaining that I abandoned my family to follow what it foretold. She looked at me, utterly speechless, for a long moment. Was my "gift" really that uncommon in her profession? Surely there had to be many others.

After recovering her composure she said "I see. It's been awhile since I've seen a natural born seer. They are a dying breed after all."

She then explained to me that the visions I have been having my entire life were called "premonitions", making me a seer. She then went onto say that I was the youngest seer she had ever seen. I was too shocked and confused to say anything. Somewhere in these mix of feelings there was one I could not quite label… giddiness or excitement maybe, happiness at knowing who and what I really was?

"Well I will definitely have to keep you close girl. Maybe Agape will let you become her apprentice. She has been wishing to teach some eager young mind." She said aloud, though it seemed more like she was talking to herself. I obvious was not allowed to decline her decision, as if I had any desire to.

She then walked out of the wagon and I heard her scream "BASIL PREPARE THE HORSE WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATELY!"

I then heard a softer masculine ", yes Mother."

That was when I decided to go out and see if there was anything I could assist them with. She immediately requested I put the chest back in the back of the wagon.

I was surprised to find living quarters back there it had two white mats, and small little personal items nearby them both. After putting the box to the side next to several creepy little dolls, I jumped out from where I came in to see if there was any way to assist them further.

I was a little surprised to see they were already ready to go. With that in mind I climbed back in the wagon with Basil. He then pulled me back into the back room. I was about ask why, when he pointed at the mat without the creepy dolls at the side, and he told me that there was where I would be sleeping when his mother was steering the wagon. I was about to thank him but he practically already asleep.

After the night he's obviously had I could not blame him. I was tempted to join him in slumber but I had one last thing to do. As we left the village I silently instructed Titus to follow us from the trees. I knew he was doing as I instructed since I would see flashes of his skin as he caught up with wagon with ease.

Now that I was sure Titus and I were on the same page I retired to the land of slumber myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Again I don't own One Piece.

"YOU TREACHEROUS INSIGINFIGANT INSECT!" My mother screamed from Sumiko's room.

At the moment I wasn't quite sure if she was referring to Sumiko or me. What I did know is that she was going to storm into my room in 3…2…1…

"TAKAO!" And, almost, as if, on command, in she came.

"Why good morning, Mother dearest." I said with an innocent smile.

She did not seem to fall for it. Needless to say, I figured as much. But hey, why not have a little fun with it.

"Cut it out, where is Sumiko?" She said with her usual scowl, which she wore like those provocative dresses she loved so much. The sad thing is that I was sure that it was never for Father.

"What about Little Sumi?" My father said standing in my doorway.

His black choppy hair stuck to his face, and he stank like a polecat. He must have just got back from that project he has been working on day and night. No one really knew where he went or what did, but not like Mother ever tried to find out.

"She's missing." My Mother said, going from cruel and heartless like she was usually with Sumiko, Aimi, and me to the distraught Mother I doubt she was.

My father went from his usual calm tired expression to genuine grief and shock.

"Where could she go?" He asked covering his face with his hand.

"Ask your son." Mother said sharply, turning that soul crushing gaze of hers on me.

"We don't have time for this Matsuri!" My father yelled grabbing my Mother and dragging her away.

I got up and closed the door behind them. Now leaning against the door I looked at Sumiko's books I had hidden under my bed. Thinking about it now, I wondered what she wrote in those books. At first I thought of it as an intrusion of her privacy. Then, I thought about how it could lead me to her once this cools down. Sadly, my curiosity over took me, and I turned to the first page of the first book with a large "1" on it.

"_January 17_

_I am not quite sure what is going on, but since the last few have been correct then maybe this one is too. I was trying to sleep, and then suddenly I was in a large garden. Autumn had already over taken it. There I saw my brother; he was fighting with another boy that wandered into it. He was saying how the boy had no right to toy with me. The boy then flipped my brother on the ground, and he screamed in pain. I then started flinging rocks from Mother's rock garden at the boy until he ran away. I then sat up, and I was back in my prison and the sky was dark from night's quiet embrace._"

I shut the book immediately. I could not believe what I just read. I re-read it a couple times just to be sure. The words did not change. After setting the book down for a moment to clear my thoughts, I was about to pick the book up, and begin reading when Aimi came in completely uninvited and a little unexpected. She usually could care less about where I am and what I am doing.

"Oh, Takao it's horrible!" She started.

"Yeah I know, Sumiko is missing." I responded acting as if I was hiding my concern. It is not like I could care less where my twin sister ran off to, but it was not like I enjoyed showing my inner thoughts to Aimi for understandable reasons.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO RELAXED YOU IDIOT!" She yelled at me with several over exaggerated gestures. When I did not respond with the same frantic excitement she pouted and stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Now that I was alone again I picked the book back up and started reading. I had to admit while it seemed absolutely impossible, everything about it seemed legitimate. I had to admit if someone else read it they probably would not believe any of it.

After the hours and hours of reading my sister's prophecies I kept coming across this same person. At one point I picked up that she had pale skin. At several other points I picked up that she had a tendency to dress in clothes that you would think a gypsy would wear. I threw out the first book, because I could not find one single thing about what her face looked like. By my sister's description she looked possibly about twenty or thirty.

Just as I finished Mother came in and yelled at me for not being dressed.

I awoke with an aching in the back of my head. Then the wagon bounced and then I landed on my now sore back. Sleeping on the floor would take some getting used to. Now that I was awake I saw no reason to go back to sleep, especially since I was already wide awake.

I walked out the other room, only to get knocked on my back, we had clearly hit another bump. After returning to my feet I walked across the room with an understandable amount of caution. As I passed my eyes went to the picture. It had been knocked over from all the bouncing. I slowly walked over to the picture and lifted it back up in its proper position. Once I crossed the room I pulled open a slit at the front of the wagon and found Basil's mother steering the horse.

"Oh, you awake girl?" She asked, not looking away from the dirt road before us.

"Have we already passed Aksala Town?" I asked, a little too hopeful. Honestly I hope I never have to see my mother or my sister's faces ever again. I am saddened that I will also be abandoning my father and brother, but that is how life is.

"Long gone, I'm sure you're happy about that?" She asked sounding like she was smiling.

"You could say it is something of that sort." I said. I then sat down at the edge of one corner and dangled my legs. My feet were only a few inches from grazing the dirt road below me.

It was a calm night, and the stars and the moon illuminated the night sky beautifully. It was unmatched, no matter what other nobles thought or even those cursed Celestial Dragons said.

Realization hit me once more, what would happen to my family now that I have left. Will those grotesque excuses for human beings seek vengeance against my family? Then again my mother is a very sly woman and probably already had a backup plan in motion, since she found that I was gone. Maybe my mother did not describe me in depth. I know that neither mother, nor anyone else for that matter had a picture of me. Knowing mother she is probably using Aimi as my scapegoat.

Not like she was unappealing in anyway shape or form. She had a very well developed body, but not over developed. Unlike mine, which was on the under developed side. Not like I have any problems with that. Most perverts would rather gawk at my sister all day than gawk at me for more than two seconds. Honestly I may not have inherited my mother's appearance. I was far from even cute, let alone drop dead gorgeous like my harpy of a mother or sister.

"Is something the matter, Girl?" The kind elderly woman said. This time she was actually peeking at me for a moment.

"Oh, it is nothing… just thinking." I said shortly. I received a sigh from her, the sigh sounded as if it was a common thing for her. Considering how mysterious her son seems, it should not be very shocking.

I listened as she went on about how youth these days were so overly private. To be honest I found it rather amusing. As I looked out into the forest, I saw Titus jumping up and down next to the wagon.

"You might prefer to be an in little more secure spot to sit." Basil suggested catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked just as we hit another bump. I fell out of the wagon, and on my rear in the dirt.

While it did hurt quite a bit, I returned to my feet. I found Basil waiting on me while his mother and the wagon had already gone over the hill we were on. As I was catching up with Basil, I gave him a sincere "thank you". He gave me an emotionless look and a small nod before walking to catch up with his mother.

"_What an enigmatic person he is, well it matters little._" I thought to myself.

I looked up and saw the sky filled with stars. It was definitely something most people would down play. Prime examples are most of the nobles I have had both the pleasure and displeasure –most often displeasure- to cross paths with. Most of them might look at the stars above their heads and only think that they are there above them, or most likely not even care.

I look up, and see the very same thing as our sun, and as one of the many things that sustains not just us but the things we consume. Like animals that are slaughtered and turned to meat to be gorged on by others, or barley that is turned into alcohol for drunkards and noblemen alike.

Then the noblemen themselves consider the people that work to the bone their entire lives just to keep the nobles stomachs full lesser people, absolutely disgusting. I would say unacceptable, but the government would most likely beg to differ. As long as the world nobles are happy everything in the world is right, but if even one hair is out of place there is so huge problem. Humanity is truly sad.

I was literally yanked out of my train of thought. I looked down from the sky I was barely even a few inches between me and the wagon. I accidentally jumped back in surprise.

"BASIL! GIRL! WHERE'D YOU GO! MY EYES AREN'T WHAT THEY USED TO BE!" Basil's mother yelled from the front of the wagon.

Due to the fact all I could see was the tarp of the wagon, I was a little surprised to see her next to us a few seconds later. She had an odd smile on her face. I then felt the hand holding me let go.

"Well sorry to tell you this, but we're almost there. So Basil would you mind taking over I need the Girl for a bit." She said then going silent as Basil nodded and left.

In the place of going in through the front of the wagon and entering from there, we climbed in from the back. Tragically though almost comically, she was already in and searching through the chest while I was still struggling to get in.

"Geez get a move on Girl! I don't have all year!" She partially yelled.

"Sorry Ma'am." I said after I finally pulled myself inside.

"Don't call me Ma'am, it makes me feel old," she said while I suppressed the desire to inform her she is not exactly young "just call me Emastis. Not just yet though, try these on." She then shoved clothes in my face. As I took them she left the room, before shutting the slit that separated the rooms. She told me to come out when I got the first outfit on.

Probably twenty minutes later I had tried on all three of the outfits she gave me. I ended up in a white blouse, and over it was a brown corset that stopped just below my chest, the corset then went down almost covering my knees. The middle of the top half had silver laces go down the middle. On my feet were light brown boots that were slightly too big for even my large feet. Said boots almost met my corset but missed it only slightly.

"_This attire is quite strange._" I thought to myself trying not to scowl. I had to admit on another woman like Mother or Aimi it would be absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh how beautiful. You look absolutely beautiful!" Ms. Emastis cried slapping her hands together.

I was about to thank her, no matter how much I disagreed, when the slit flew open again and same as the last time Basil stood in between the slits. He took one calm look at me, then looked at Ms. Emastis and informed her that we had arrived at our destination.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own One Piece.

As we exited the wagon I was surprised to see a large mansion. It had a slight resemblance to a hospital, almost miniscule though. I knew that Sakumia Village was a massive village. Considering how large the village's apparent hospital is, then the village must be truly massive.

The building itself was completely white. It looked like it had four levels. The first three looked like ordinary levels, and the top was the attic.

"And to think we're only at the edge of the village…" Ms. Emastis stated casually.

"Absolutely astounding." I said sounding like a child that just saw some unbelievable magic trick. Sadly, I was never one of those children. A combination of my Mother's teachings and the outrageous, impossible, gory things I have read as a child even my parents could never quite understand no matter how I strived to describe it to them, and when they did they were disgusted. I know how sad it sounds, but describing the things I read to them and the always confused or disgusted expressions they got was the most amusing part of my childhood.

"You look as if you haven't ever left that old village of yours." She asked me sounding a little amused.

"Not once, I never enjoyed spending more time with certain family members, so usually I would read." I said while I thought about the monstrous creatures I would compare them to Mother and Aimi. It was an odd highlight of my childhood. Now that I think about it all the bright sides of my childhood either fit in the genre of; dark, scary, evil, or just plain confusing.

"_What is wrong with me?_" I thought.

"Is that all no hobbies, friends, anything?" She asked quite shocked.

"Just reading and fortune telling." I said, skipped the question about my friends completely.

She sighed as she walked ahead of me. I looked behind, and saw Basil walking my way so I decided to just wait on him. Of course he really did not pay much attention.

As soon as we entered the hospital we were greeted by a woman looked like she was in her late fifties. Her hair a twinge of what looked like dirty blonde. She looked almost 5 feet tall. She was wearing a white coat, white blouse underneath the coat, black pants, and sneakers. She was talking to Miss Emastis. Not even a second passed before she looked over at us.

"So you're the young lady Emastis has brought me to teach? Yes?" She asked giving me a piercing look.

"Um… yes ma'am." I said a little hesitantly.

"Good, but for now Hawkins come with me!" She said as she somehow got halfway across the room and dragged Basil into another room.

I stared at the door the left from with a confused expression. I heard Miss Emastis laughing, but I had no clue what was funny.

"Silly girl, you thought his name was Basil didn't you?" She asked as if she was reading my mind. I nodded and gave her a confused look, while she smirked at me.

"My son's name is Hawkins; Basil is just the family name. His father wanted me to name him that. I think it's ridiculous so I just call him Basil." She explained ", But anyway, come with me." She said before grabbing my sleeve, and dragging me out of the clinic.

We hurried down the street. After going who knows how far from the clinic we finally stopped at an ally between a flower shop and a barber shop. The gap was so dark that I couldn't see anything until we got further inside.

We found a wagon that had a similar shape as the wagon we were traveling on. The only difference being that it was made completely out of wood, with a little circular window in the sphere. Miss Emastis went to knock on the door of the wagon, and then backed up off the steps to the ground. The door then swung open, barely missing her.

"WE'RE CLOSED!" A woman yelled in the door way. She was an albino woman. Her long white hair was tied in a high pony tail, and red eyes looking down at us. She was wearing a short kimono with a hot pink obi. I could see small pieces of silver on her nails. She blinked a couple times before apologizing. She claimed that there have been some people that have been having trouble grasping the fact their closed.

"Why Amiki! I am hurt." She said putting her hand over her heart in a gesture that reeked of playfulness.

"You'll get over it Emastis." She said back as if Miss Emastis wasn't twice her age.

I heard Miss Emastis giggle while the woman named Amiki ushered her in. Miss Amiki looked up at me a little surprised, and widened her gesture. I hurriedly followed after Miss Emastis into the wagon. It had a very fortune teller feel to it, and perfume lingered in the air.

"HEY GIRLS EMASTIS IS BACK! SHE EVEN BROUGHT SOMEONE!" She yelled clapping her hands together.

"Aaaah, but I'm tired." One woman said. She had her black hair styled in a bob. She was tall and slim in her black tank top and dark jeans.

I didn't pay much attention to her, it was the woman next her that caught my eye. She was in the same cloak I have seen in so many of my premonitions. It was her. She pulled down her hood, revealing her bright reddish-pink eyes and pale face. She had a doll like face, and long pink hair that went into her cloak.

"Miss, these are my workers Julia," she said pointing at the pink hair woman "and Dina" she said pointing at the dark hair woman. Both waved at me.

"Well Amiki, Sumiko will be staying with my sister, and she happens to be a seeress. So would you mind working with her? Maybe training her if that isn't too much." Miss Emastis asked Miss Amiki.

She smiled and said "of course."

I watched quietly while they talked. I didn't feel like I had any reason to say anything, so I didn't. I looked across the wagon, and the black hair woman was gone. The pink haired woman gave me a smile and thumbs up before vanishing. I was shocked and looked around for where she could possibly be. I almost shrieked when she appeared behind me, but she covered my mouth. She shushed me before grabbing my wrist, and led me out of the wagon.

We walked to the back of the huge wagon. We found the black haired woman waiting on us. She had a cigarette in her mouth, and her thin arms crossed.

"So you're like a legit seeress right?" Miss Dina asked leaning towards me. I awkwardly leaned away from her. I am someone who highly values personal space. She seemed to notice, and straightened back up.

"Well I guess so… I have premonitions all the time." I said rubbing the back of my head. I wasn't used to talking about my premonitions, it felt weird. I never even mentioned them to Takao.

"Wooohooo," Miss Dina said wide eyed ", can you really see into the future like Miss Amiki? Can you tell us some of them?" She inquired.

"I guess so, but Miss Amiki is a seeress?" I asked a little hesitantly.

Both women nodded. I was shocked, not only have I possibly found the same woman from so many of my visions over the years, but I was lucky enough to find another seeress.

"Uh, can you see my future just by touching me?" Miss Dina asked excitedly.

I looked up at them trying to hide my new found embarrassment. I then explained to them the premonitions I had actually came on their own time. Honestly I have absolutely no control over when they came. I have tried a couple times to at least be able to have them at more covenant times (as in times when I would not get slapped for spacing out). Unfortunately it never really worked, mostly because I had no idea about how to go about it. Both looked very disappointed. I guess Miss Amiki must be good at what she does.

"Well good thing you have me then!" Miss Amiki said catching us all by surprise.

While giggling she told me that Miss Emastis had already gone back to the hospital, and suggested I get back before sun down. Until then Miss Amiki said she would be training me to better utilize my premonition abilities.

"But before we begin do you have any objections?" She asked.

"Any objections?" I asked awaiting her confirmation before continuing, when she gave me a small nod I continued "absolutely not."

"Excellent." She said with a smile before gesturing for me to follow her back into the wagon.

Miss Dina and Miss Julia wanted to follow but Miss Amiki wouldn't allow it. She said something about absolute quiet will bring better results. Instead she gave them some money, instructing them to grab a bite and go shopping. They whole heartedly obliged to her instructions. Before I could even blink they took the money, and just vanished.

While I marveled in astonishment as Miss Amiki carelessly walked into the wagon. Just as she was about to slam the door she called for me, snapping me out of my astonishment. I hurried to the door, and entered the room.

This time I noticed more details of the room. I noticed that there were a lot of lit candles everywhere of all different shapes, and colors. Some were put on shelves and the dresser place tightly in a corner of the room. The room had a since small kitchen against the left wall, and another candle on the counter.

At the moment Miss Amiki was bent over it making tea. It had an odd, yet pleasant smell to it.

"It helps me focus so maybe it'll do you a world of good." She said grinning at me.

She then sat me down at the circular table, and went to tending to the tea. I watched as she poured it into two cups, and handed one to me.

"Now let's begin. Close your eyes and focus. Try thinking about an important someone." She advised.

The first person that came to was Aoi. My mind went to the night he attacked me. I was terrified. He had me pinned on the bed. I wanted to scream, but I don't know why I did not.

"SUMIKO!"

My eyes flew open to find myself back at the table with Miss Amiki. She had her hand on my shoulder. I gave her an uneasy smile that didn't spread to my eyes. She just looked at me, and then sighed.

"Scratch that whole "important person" part Sumiko, think of someone you adore, maybe a close family member, or maybe a happy memory?" She said gaining, a confused look from me.

"Why a happy memory?" I asked I felt stupid for saying it.

She patted my head in a big sister way and said ", because my dear Sumiko without the past we have no future."

Heading her words I thought of one of the best days I can remember. It was an intense summer morning. The sun was beating down, and to escape the heat Takao and I were playing in a pond. The other kids were nowhere to be seen. Neither of us cared, we splashed each other. Then someone pulled us under. We got held under for a few seconds before our attacker released us. It was none other than my sister. This was one of the few moments she was actually pleasant to be around.

I was going to think about it more in depth, but I saw a shrine. I only lasted a second before my mind went blank. Was that supposed to be a premonition? I went over the same memory over again, except more in depth. I unfortunately came up with nothing.

I opened my eyes, and saw Miss Amiki looking at me with quiet curiosity. I knew the exact question she wanted to ask.

"All I saw was a shrine, but it didn't last long so all I got was a glimpse." I explained; for some reason oddly in depth.

"Excellent for a first try, now how 'bout you finish your tea, and try again. We have plenty of time till sun down." She said crossing her arms cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own One Piece.

I tried for hours after that, but I came up with nothing. I had to admit I was a little discouraged. Miss Amiki said it wasn't bad, but I cannot help but be a little down.

"Hello Ma'am have you seen this woman?" A familiar voice said catching my attention.

I looked up, and saw one of the people that I really was hoping to never see again. It was one of my Mother's guards. I never learned his name, because my Mother heavily chastised calling subordinates by their names, along with anyone in a lower class actually. All I knew was he was tall bald man with piercing green eyes. In one his fists was a picture of me.

I looked left and right for somewhere to run. All I saw was another tight ally. Having no other choices I took it. It was a tight squeeze, but I made it. Considering I do not know the area at all I decided to back in deep enough that I could see out, but not be seen in return. It was fortunate, that this ally is connected to another ally. If he does happen to see me I can slip out quickly, and run back to Miss Amiki's wagon.

Fortunately it did not appear to be necessary. He passed me by. I was about finally get out of this tight ally when someone pulled me out the other. I would have screamed, but my mouth was covered by their hand.

I fell into the person pulling me. I quickly snapped my head up to see who had pulled me in the ally. I saw Miss Julia. Miss Julia quickly put her finger to her full lips, and shushed me. I nodded my head. Who I am guessing is Miss Dina pulled her hand away from my mouth, and motioned I follow them.

They led me down a series of twists and turns. Eventually we arrived at what appeared to be a rundown brothel. The sign was so old that you could not even read the thing. Whoever ran it must not have much invested in it money wise. Well that's what I thought before they brought me inside.

Inside it was very nice. It was huge, and very well furnished. It had a large fire place with a small gate around it. Above it was a sea kings taxidermy head. I wonder how he got it.

"I heard Old man Katsu caught that baby himself." Miss Dina whispered in my ear.

"Well you heard right," A loud masculine voice boomed.

I turned around, and saw a tall elderly looking man behind the counter. He was extremely muscular, and bore many scars. Well, it made sense considering he caught a Sea King.

He then jumped over the counter with ease. He walked up to us, and pulled Miss Dina into a hug. It was outstanding the size difference between them. He then simply dropped her, and did the same with Miss Julia. While Miss Dina was completely unfazed, Miss Julia cringed while she tried to keep a smile. Miss Julia gasped in relief when he finally let her go.

"So who's this little lady?" He asked.

"This is Sumiko. Ms. Emastis brought her in as one of the new workers." Miss Dina explained, while Miss Julia stood there rubbing her side.

I looked at him; I tried my best to give a sincere smile. He seemed convinced. He scooped me up in a quick movement, and hugged me. I do not kid when I say that I thought he was going to crush me. Now I could clearly see why Miss Julia cringed. The true question is why Miss Dina did not.

When he finally let go I fell to the floor, landing painfully on my butt. I looked up putting my hand against my aching ribs. Miss Dina laughed at me for a few moments while I pulled myself up. Miss Julia gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Sumiko should have warned you about my ol' man." Miss Dina said with a casual shrug.

"Now it makes sense." I said, still rubbing my ribs.

She laughed at my comment while the old man shrugged innocently. Miss Dina then stopped as if she remembered something.

"Hey ol' man we need to get to the bathroom. Mind keepin' people out till we come out?" She said pointing at said bathroom.

He nodded before returning to the other side of the counter. Miss Dina then snaked her arm around my left arm, just as Miss Julia snaked her arm around my right arm. They then hurried to the ladies bathroom. The second the door shut Miss Julia looked under the stalls to check if the coast was clear. Once she finished she nodded at Miss Dina, who immediately locked the door.

The bathroom itself had large pink and white tiles, arranged in a checkerboard pattern. The sinks and stalls were completely white. All and all it appeared rather clean.

"Okay Julia hand over the bag." Miss Dina commanded, which Miss Julia did. It was a clear bag. For some odd reason I had no clue what was inside until Miss Dina pulled out a box of black hair dye, some make up (lipstick, eye shadow, blush, mascara, etc.), a black tank top, and oddly a towel.

"Okay put this on." Miss Dina said shoving the black tank top in my face.

Before I could question Miss Julia pushed me in a stall. She hung the tank top on the top of the door.

Seeing no other options I quickly changed into the tank top. It felt rather odd, and uncomfortable. I was not used to having my pale arms visible. After rubbing my arms longingly I exited the stall.

Just as I got out of the stall I was pulled over to the sink. Either Miss Dina or Miss Julia (I could not see) was forcefully drenching my hair. After they finished I was yanked back up, and Miss Dina applied the dye, while the towel was draped over my shoulders.

About half an hour later my hair was black as coal. I had to admit I did not like the look of it. Whatever dye they used it really must have worked, I could even find a hint of my fiery color that used to reside in my locks. It even my almost waist length hair was slightly straighter.

"Now that's done, time to add the make-up." Miss Dina said. This I was not that nervous about. Whether or not I wanted to attend, I have been to countless cotillions (some for a future husband for my sister, so I got to just hide in the shadows), dinners, and countless social events.

Another ten minutes or so passed while I sat quietly. I let apply them make-up and mess with my hair. When I finally got an opportunity to look in the mirror I barely recognized myself. My hair was tied back, and much wilder than I would ever do myself. The top of my eyes were cover in glittery greenish eye shadow, my lips were dark purple, and my cheeks were brownish-green.

"So whatcha think princess?" Miss Dina said casually admiring her work.

"Well I guess if I run into the guard he won't recognize me." I said trying to sound optimistic.

"I like it." Miss Julia said softly, her voice was soft and beautiful.

Miss Dina looked at Miss Julia shocked for a moment like it was strange to her. It only lasted a second before she said ", see even Julia likes it."

With a sigh, and forced smile I looked at them. They smiled back. We then left the bathroom, only to find five angry women waiting on us. They all gave us funny looks as we left. I personally was not even giving them a second glance. One of them must have not thought a simply glare was enough. Whoever she was she tripped me. I got up like it was nothing, and continued walking.

I could feel everyone's stares. What were they expecting? Was I supposed to get angry or something? She obviously just wanted attention. I would be wasting my time.

"Wow, way to be the bigger person." Dina said while we were their hearing range.

I just shrugged off her statement. Why? Well for starters if I did respond it would only escalate the situation. Second, it still makes her mad. Third, I did not care enough to dignify a response. Finally, I would prefer to keep my lists of enemies low.

I figure her desire to use the bathroom was stronger than her desire to get attention from someone that was determined not to give it. None the less we left before we could properly test my theory. Just as we were leaving I bumped into someone tall. I looked and saw the tall guard from before. I dropped my head down, and jumped out of his way.

"My deepest apologies Ma'am." He said before walking past me like it did not happen.

I quickly walked out hoping he will not put to and to together. I knew Miss Dina and Miss Julia were not far behind. Just as we took a curve that I am hoping it leads the hospital the guard got thrown out of the bar.

I vaguely heard Miss Dina whisper ", Go pops."

I peeked at him, and our eyes meet. His eye constricted in recognition. He got to his feet, and ran up to us. Oh no, he found me.

"Ami, so that's where you were." A familiar voice said.

I looked in front of me, and saw what I am guessing is Miss Emastis's sister, only to get hit with a cane I did not see earlier. After she removed it I rubbed my head sorely.

"What have you been doing? I have been looking for you, girl?" She yelled.

Wait is going on? As I tried figure it out she hit me again. She was yelling something about how apprentices are always running off now a days. Then I finally got it.

"I'm so sorry Mistress." I said smoothly with an apologetic tone.

Another one Mother's skills I was effectively taught was lying. While people of a lower social rank might look at the nobles, and be deluded to believe we all got along it alas is only because we are all very good liars. Typically in real life we all hate each other. The feeling of hatred intensifies with the more attractive women. All in all its one big immature way to make themselves look better… still lying has some use I must admit.

"Tell your friends good bye." She ordered before turning around and walking away.

I bowed to Miss Dina and Miss Julia, and then hurried to catch up. For a woman as old as she looks she walks very fast. I had a little difficulty keeping up.

"Before we return Ami I'm going to get some food for dinner." She said casually.

"Yes Ma'am." I chimed.

Okay, so I'm curious! Who do you think the hooded woman from Sumiko's premonitions is? I of course already know, but who do you think she is?


	7. Chapter 7

As always I don't own One Piece.

On the way back we were stopped by a small local market. Everyone greeted Miss Emastis's sister warmly. I did not say anything. I honestly did not want anyone to notice me. Fate obviously thought otherwise –as it tended to.

"Hello Agape, who is the young lady?" A fruit merchant asked. She looked middle aged. She had thick maroon hair snaked in a wild ponytail and wild electric blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans. Over that was a white apron. She had thin bands on her wrists. All of them were yellow. I counted about three per arm.

"She is my apprentice, Ami." She said casually, though she did not even bother to look up. She was too busy analyzing her wares.

The woman chuckled happily, and then looked up at me. She gave me a warm smile. She then introduced herself as Akiko. She seemed to be a kind woman. Of course appearances only go so far. I will call her 'kind' when she proves she is kind.

I smiled at her and nodded. I did not say anything after that simply stood there while Miss Agape requested some fruits. While I waited I looked up at the sky. The sky appeared as if a master artist painted it mixing red, yellow, and orange. It blended beautifully.

"AMI!" Mistress yelled snapping my back to reality.

"I am so sorry Mistress. I guess I got caught up in the sunset." I responded quickly.

Miss Agape looked up at it. She seemed slightly moved… only slightly. She only looked at it for a second before gaining an indifferent almost bored expression.

"Ok, come on Ami. I have a few more things to get." She said before returning to what she was doing.

About an hour passed before Miss Agape finished. I was introduced to what felt like half the town, most of the people noticed her and thanked her for whatever she assisted them with. Soon they noticed me and asked Miss Agape. I did not mind, because I knew I would most likely be talking to these people soon. I was a little nervous about meeting every single person at one time. I was a little relieved when we left.

The hospital was a few blocks away from the market. Miss Agape told me to make sure that I remember the way. She told me that she would be sending me there frequently. I did not complain. It was the least I could do.

"Sooo, what do you think of my nephew?" She asked with a hint of mischief in her tone.

"Bas- I mean Hawkins seems… pleasant." I said after pausing to think. While he seemed relatively mysterious and odd, he obviously was not completely merciless and had some compassion. Of course I have no clue to what extent that compassion goes. If I were to guess his compassion did not go very far.

Of course that was his personality. He was quite fit and handsome. I knew I was blushing just thinking about it. I really hope Miss Agape does not notice.

"I see…" She said, I could tell she was smiling. I had a very good idea why, but I did not like it one bit. Hawkins would never find a plain girl like me attractive.

We soon entered the hospital. She stopped to explain that the first floor was mostly exam rooms and pharmacy. She then led me up the staircase next to the check in counter. The next floor had a long row of rooms on either side of us. In the middle was a long hallway. She then explained that this floor was for surgery, observation, and recovery. She then led me down the hall to another staircase. The third floor was the same as the second, though it had a strong stink of bleach. I guess Mistress noticed some odd look on my face, because she smiled at me knowingly.

"So I presume you have noticed?" She asked.

I looked at her confused. Was she talking about the stink of bleach? I am guessing not due to her laughter. When she stopped laughing, she smiled at me again.

"This whole floor is for isolation. I usually use more bleach on this floor." She explained.

"Oh…" I said losing all the grace and dignity I had gained over the years.

She then looked up. I followed her gaze and saw a cord with a ring tied at the end. Mistress warned me to move just before she used the curved end of the cane, which I had forgotten about, to loop through the hole.

"Cover your ears girl." She warned before giving the string a hard yank.

With a very loud thud a ladder flew down to the ground. I stared at it stupidly. Mistress on the other hand climbed up the ladder quickly, and effortlessly. Once she was up she called for me to follow. I did as she told wordlessly. Unfortunately a fear of heights did not help. I told myself to keeping looking up into the opening.

I realized how idiotic this sounds, but I was relieved when I was finally in the attic.

"Agape, who's this girl?!" A familiar voice yelled.

I looked up, and saw Miss Emastis. She had her hand on her thin hip. She was not looking at me, but at her sister. Behind her was Hawkins. He sitting against the wall preoccupied with some cards. He looked up at me, and seemed surprised.

"Emastis are you honestly so senile that you can't recognize the girl?" Mistress said mockingly.

Miss Emastis and Hawkins both gave me one long confused look. Mistress sighed before scolding them saying "even a fool would remember those unique eyes." They both looked at me once more.

"Sumiko?" Miss Emastis asked.

"Correct, but in public I must ask you both to call her Ami." Mistress said with an approving smile.

The sister then got into a fight with her about how idiotic the name was, then they fussed about my hair, then I was just confused about what they fighting about. I snuck around them, and walked over to Hawkins. I sat down next to him. He appeared not to notice me, so I looked at the cards he was using.

"Aren't those tarot cards?" I asked quietly, more to me than him.

"Yes." He said shortly, he then added ", I would advise you to clean that make up off… there is an 85% chance that you will be scolded for it."

I blinked a couple times, surprised. Not even a moment later I asked where the bathroom was. He pointed at the door I was sitting next to. I thanked him and hurried in side.

The bathroom was pure white. The wall was inclined downwards. Inside there was a bathtub, toilet, sink, mirror above the sink, and racks that was screwed into the inclined wall. On the rack was a towel and over the towel was a rag.

I took the rag and started the water. Once the rag was wet enough, I stopped the water. It took some time to scrub the all of the makeup. My face was red when I finished. After sighing I left the bathroom. Instead of the fighting I had left, there was silence. Miss Emastis was sitting on the couch and her son had not moved.

Miss Emastis looked up at me as if she was about to say something, but stopped midsentence. She quickly crossed the room. She grabbed my chin and lowered my head so that we saw eye to eye. Though Miss Emastis's eyes were not looking at my eyes, but rather they were staring at my cheek. I wondered what she was looking at.

"What happened to your cheek?" She asked angrily.

What happened to my… oh, now I remember.

"My Mother had a cat; it never quite liked me… I guess I was to close. She jumped up and scratched me." I lied, but she seemed to believe it.

She snorted angrily and dragged me into what turned out to be a kitchen. Mistress was busy stirring soup. Miss Emastis quickly grabbed her attention by loudly yelling her name. Mistress took one look at me before asking the same question her sister just asked. I, of course, told her the same story. Miss Emastis seemed to barely believe my ludicrous story and Mistress didn't believe it for half a second.

Mistress fortunately did not question it any farther. She simply examined my cheek. It did not hurt like one would expect. She decided that it was not deep enough to cause any problems, if it was left alone to heal. She did warn me to tell her next time.

After that she had me help her make dinner. She had me chopping vegetables, which I did poorly, I might add. Of course, I decided not to go into detail. It did not take long to finish. When we finished we entered the room where the ladder to the lower floors are. I guess you could consider the room a living room.

It was rather large. The room itself is somewhat like an arena; it was in the middle with doors circling it. Inside it were two couches facing each other, a coffee table, a rug between the two couches, and three large book cases next to each other. The book cases were filled with books and little knick knacks.

I was seated next to Hawkins, while Mistress and Miss Emastis sat together. I was rather glad that the couches were not love seats. I do not mean to have cruel or rude intentions towards Hawkins, but just the idea of us sitting so close gives me goose bumps. He seemed content with me sitting on one side and him on the other.

During the entire meal I did not say a peep and if I recall correctly, neither did Hawkins. Mistress and her sister chatted away like teenage school girls. I must say they sounded just like a pair too. They would talk about Mistress's apparent "date" with a kind gentleman. Soon they got to the topic of my hair. While Miss Emastis liked my hair black, Mistress thought it was a disgusting destruction of "my beautiful locks". It got interesting when they asked Hawkins's his opinion. He simply looked away from me, without even a response. I felt a lump in my stomach.

I finished my dinner rather quickly. Almost immediately Mistress was ready to toss out the food. Instead of actually throwing it out in the trash can in the attic she went to the back, and threw it out there. I was quick to offer to do it. She simply smiled and gave me the pot.

I lowered the ladder and slowly made my way down. I had some difficulty getting down the stairs due to the fact I only had one hand that I could use. After the ladder it was easy to scurry down the three flights of stairs. It took me a moment to figure out where to go from there. I decided just to circle the building. Fortunately there were lights circling the building, so I was not completely in the dark. I was actually about to dump it, when I remembered something. I turned around and walked towards the forest.

"Titus… oh, Titus…" I whispered.

A rustle in the bushes spooked me. I watched as Titus slowly creeped out of the bushes. He looked scarred and nervous.

"Here I bet you're hungry." I whispered gently.

He looked at me happily as I set it down. Once I was free of it, I backed up a few steps as he dug in.

"So this is the beast, it looks rather docile." Mistress said behind me.

I slowly turned around. She was alone, fortunately. She slowly walked up to us.

She then offered her hand to Titus, who had stopped eating and was looking up fearfully at Mistress. Titus looked at it cautiously for a moment before he started sniffing her hand. Mistress then patted his head affectionately.

"See there, I am not so bad am I? You must be that experiment I heard escaped last week." She said softly. Titus tensed up and backed away. He looked as if he was about to pounce at her.

With a giggle she asked, "Now do you honestly think I plan to turn you into those mean ol' scientists?"

Titus walked back up to us. He looked much happier in only a few seconds. He allowed Mistress to continue petting him. She continued for a few minutes before deciding it was time to go back inside before Hawkins or Miss Emastis got worried.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own One Piece.

It has been ten years since that day. Many things have changed. Mistress expanded the hospital. Hawkins let his hair grow out so it's about as long as mine used to be, before I cut it so now it went only halfway down my back. My friendship with Hawkins grew by leaps and bounds every time I saw him. Professionally I am at the point where I could handle patients on my own. Finally ability wise I have become able to control my premonitions.

"Ami!" One of the nurses called. Her name was Ayame. By the blush on her tan checks it was Hawkins. She like a couple of the nurses here were attracted to Hawkins, and some were even jealous of our friendship. Of course none of the jealous girls were dumb enough to show it. None of them were jealous enough to risk their jobs by physical or verbally attacking their boss's apprentice.

I trotted down from the third floor to the first to find Hawkins waiting for me. He had his arms crossed over his chest that was partially bare. I could not help, but think about how Ayame reacted to that. I had to admit I was not completely innocent. In the last ten years I must admit I have become more than a little attracted to him.

"Hello Sumiko, you seem to be having a fortunate day." He pointed out in his usual fashion.

"Good afternoon Hawkins. Anything I can help you with?" I asked leaning next to him with a smirk.

"Yes, do you have a moment, so we could talk privately?" He inquired.

I was a little confused. What in the world would he want to talk about, in private no less? Could it be he has a fiancé? Except he probably would have told me about a lover by now, or at least I think so. Could it be I was misinformed?

"Uh, sure, we can go up to the attic." I responded.

I led him up the three floors, as if he had not already been up there so many times. Over the ten years he has spent so many nights in the attic with Mistress and me (in a separate room of course). I remember some nights while Mistress and Miss Emastis were asleep we might staying up talking. It was usually related to fortune telling or the future in one way; whether directly or indirectly.

Halfway up the staircase that led to the third floor I broke into a run. At the end of the steps and grabbed the string mid fall. One of the fortunate things about having such a tight uniform was that I could jump and not have to worry about it flying up with me. Of course I trust Hawkins not to look.

If there was one male on this earth I knew I could always trust was Hawkins. I would add my brother, but I have yet to see him in ten years so the bond I believed would last till the end of our days had deteriorated. As my brother I still adore him, but I do not know what it would be like to see him once more. While the thought made me giddy, I highly doubt we will cross paths any time soon.

Until then my main concern is to not be slammed into the wall and not get hit in the back by the falling stairs. Both have happened many times, and both hurt quite a bit. After a loud thud that probably startled the few people still there. At this time of day things usually died down except for a few patients that needed to stay overnight and the patients that could not come any earlier.

When I had finally stopped swinging I released the rope, and landed on my feet. I turned around and climbed the ladder to the attic. Once I was up I awaited Hawkins to follow. A few seconds later he joined me. He pulled up the ladder, which seemed odd since it was rather heavy and it did not seem like it would last very long. Of course, he could just want it to be completely private.

He got to his feet and towered over me as usual. He had the same serious look on his face he usually had.

"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Soon I will be leaving; I will be gone for a very long time. I came to offer you to join." He said rather straight forwardly.

Shock set in quickly. I looked away and asked ", why? Where are you going, and why me?"

"I will need your expertise." He said in his usual calm tone.

"What? Why me? What about Mistress?" I responded feeling worried. Where could he be going that he would need me? What does he need me for that Mistress could not do much better?

"She is too old and frail to survive the Grand Line," he said back, still calm.

In that moment everything seemed to just click. After ten years of knowing him I should have seen this coming. Of course, he never said a thing about the desire to become a pirate. I almost wonder what brought it up, or maybe I just didn't notice.

Backing up slightly I said ", I am sorry but I am unsure."

"I understand I don't need an answer immediately. I will leave tomorrow night. Please tell me by then." He said, in a tone I couldn't quite place. It seemed familiar though I could not place it.

With quick 'farewells' he left as quickly as he came. Now alone I got back to work, since everything was done for the day Mistress allowed me to go. Of course her definition being going to feed Titus, followed by wondering over to Miss Amiki's. I changed quickly into a long grey tunic dress before heading out, along the way a filled a large pot with dog food.

Unsurprisingly I went to feed Titus. He did not hesitate approaching me. His eyes went to the pot at my hip. I smiled down at the giant deformed otter-like creature. His fur had started growing. Sadly, it has been growing in in patches. Some are noticeably longer; like going from a patch of fur that looked like it barely made it out of the skin to a patch of long dark fur.

"I bet you are hungry." I said softly.

He made a strange yipping noise Hawkins often called "wretched noise". Of course, Hawkins has little fondness for Titus unlike me.

I put the pot down slowly, and then backed away. He dug in. Within a few seconds it was clean, there wasn't even a speck of food left. I looked at him amused. I have heard that the simplest things can be the most amusing; while I do not remember who that wise person was indeed they were correct.

I gently scratched behind one of his plate shaped ears.

"At least things never change with you." I said softly as he purred lovingly.

After I stopped scratching I said farewell to the otter-like creature and turned to leave. As I walked away he grabbed one of my sleeves. I looked back at the gentle beast; there was a look of concern and an intelligent understanding I never noticed before today.

"Don't worry about me," I said to him before leaving.

I then walked over to Miss Amiki's wagon. I knocked a couple times before stepping off the steps to be safe. The door swung open to reveal Miss Amiki in the cloak I saw Miss Dina in the first time we met. While I was sure Miss Dina was the woman from my premonitions, I have come to doubt it.

"Good afternoon Sumiko." Miss Amiki sang. Sumiko is my birth name –as if anyone reading this does not already know- but it seems that my name was changed to Ami. Miss Amiki is truly the only one that still calls me Sumiko.

"Good afternoon Miss Amiki." I responded entering the wagon. Unlike the hospital nothing changed all that much, well nothing worth noting anyway.

Miss Amiki was already seated sipping on a glass of wine. She immediately offered me a glass. I sipped it slowly. I wanted to tell Miss Amiki about Hawkins offer. I wanted to tell someone. Was it safe to though, would she tell the Marines? No, she has been nothing but kind and accepting. Does that still mean I can trust her?

"Hey Sumi, everything alright you look upset. Is something wrong?" She asked in her same kind tone she always used.

"Um… can you keep a secret?" I asked softly.

She immediately gave me a slightly worried/ slightly angry/ slightly confused look. It was almost as if she knew who to be mad at. She quickly asked me ", what did that Hawkins boy do?"

"He did nothing to harm me. It's just he asked me something and I do not know how to respond."

She looked puzzled for a second. It was quickly changed to a softer motherly look. I could not help, but blush I knew exactly what she thought. I quickly explained that he offered me a spot on a pirate crew he was starting. She was silent; she was obviously contemplating what to say. She finally looked up with the same soft motherly expression.

"What do you want to do?" She asked me.

I could feel a wave of sadness and disappointment over take me. I do not know what I want to do. Moreover I do not know which I want to do more; stay in the safety of this little naïve town or follow Hawkins on a pearliness journey to the Grand Line.

"Appears I asked the wrong question; what do you think of Hawkins?" She asked.

I could not keep the blush from my face. I knew that Miss Amiki was smiling at my embarrassment. She knew exactly how I felt about him.

"You're not helping." I whined. She chuckled humorlessly.

"Okay, okay," she said putting her white hands up in playful defensiveness ", the only thing I can think to tell you is to follow your heart. Cuz let's admit it your head obviously won't ya anywhere sweetie."

I sighed in agreement. Unfortunately I knew exactly what my heart wanted. I also knew it was unrealistic to get my hopes up that he might have similar feelings.

"Well whatever you decide," Miss Amiki smiled lovingly as she took off the cloak that caused me so much confusion "I want you to have this."

She then shoved the cloak in my face. She then encouraged me to try it on. Quietly I got out the chair and set the wine down. I proceeded to pull the cloak on. Miss Amiki had a cheerful look on her face that made her seem like she just realized something I did not. She encouraged me to look in the mirror.

I turned and saw something that seemed to make the world almost stop for a moment. In the mirror I saw the woman that seemed to hide from me since I was ten, same skin tone, same slender figure that was hidden most of the time by the cloak, same face shape, everything was the same. Everything seemed to click into place as a premonition forced its way into my mind.

_I sat alone on the railing of a ship. I looked in the distance to see Hawkins returning from somewhere. He was wearing a long black cloak. He was with an EXTREMELY tall strange looking man; the man had orange skin, long hair in something that looks like a braid. The strangest thing about him was that not only were his arms insanely long but both had two joints! _

_The strange man looked up at me and waved while saying something I couldn't quite recognize. Hawkins looked rather irritated by it._

Finally back in reality I turned around and hugged Miss Amiki. I thanked her for everything she had done for me and ran out. My destination; the hospital…

* * *

Authors note;

Woot Woot FINALLY! So sorry for the delay! Thanks for being patient! Hope you liked the chapter! Now, that you know Sumi/Ami is the mystery woman what do you think? Don't forget I'd love to hear your opinions; any problems you notice, what you like, suggestions (of any kind); I really want to hear you opinions! Love ya!

~Myakita


	9. Chapter 9

I again don't own One Piece.

I practically ran back to the hospital. I knew that Miss Emastis usually parked the wagon nearby the hospital. When they are passing through –which is very often- they tend to spend at least one night with us.

When I arrived I did not see Miss Emastis's wagon anywhere. Strange, I knew the wagon was not in the back. I went inside to ask Mistress. I barely saw her over the admissions counter. She was such a small woman that seemed to get smaller and smaller.

If I was a betting woman I would bet she has been shrinking over the years. I would never dare saying that to her though. She gained a few thick grey strands over the years, also. She was still the calm caring woman that trained me. She looked up at me with the same dark red eyes that her sister and nephew had.

"Darn, I thought I was rid of you for a couple more hours." She joked, with the same energy she has had the whole time I knew her. You would think it would have faded it still burns strong and bright.

"Sorry to disappoint, Mistress." I said leaning on the counter.

Now that I was leaning on the counter I could see all the paperwork, documents, and some junk splayed all over the tables. I knew I would probably be the one organizing it later if I am still here. I looked past the messy desk and was about to ask her about where Miss Emastis and Hawkins were but she beat me to the questioning.

"So why are you back so early?" She asked with a half interested, half sly smile.

"I'm actually looking for Hawkins." I admitted blushing.

The smile she wore seemed to increase. She knew exactly how I felt and seemed dead set on forcing us into a relationship. I could never force myself on him, nor was I fond of her trying it either. Still the gesture is much appreciated.

"He told me he was staying at that run down hotel down the road." She informed me.

I must have had a surprised look on my face because she told me how Miss Emastis had gotten married to a nice elderly man. She went on to say they had a quick and quiet wedding. I guess it makes sense since the day I met Miss Emastis she has never seemed to be one to enjoy lingering anywhere long.

I thanked Mistress, and left for the pathetic excuse hotel. As I got to it the first thing I noticed was the unreadable sign was hanging lopsided by a single rusty nail.

"_Maybe the others tried to run away._" I thought amused.

"It appears I have your answer?" I heard someone say behind my back.

I swung around to find Hawkins behind me. I believe there was a small, short lived glimmer in his red eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I actually wanted to take you up on your offer." I said softly. I had to admit I was feeling rather nervous.

He told me we would leave tomorrow morning, till then I could say my final goodbyes. I nodded before heading back to Miss Amiki's wagon. I knew I would probably spend the rest of the night with Mistress so might as well say farewell to Miss Amiki quickly.

As I approached the wagon I noticed the door was cracked open. I walked in slowly to find Miss Amiki and Miss Emastis. Behind Miss Emastis was a tall grey haired man. He looked rather pleasant, and looked at me with warm brown eyes.

"Oh so you're the young lady I've heard so much about. You are definitively as beautiful as I was told." He said with a remarkable smile.

I couldn't help but blush and ask who called me who said I was beautiful. Miss Emastis hurriedly said it was her; she then pushed him gently while she laughed. I had to admit while I did feel honored there was still a bit of underlying disappointment.

All three laughed at me. In the midst of my embarrassment I notice the picture underneath Miss Amiki's thin fingers. Miss Emastis seemed to notice, because she took the photo and handed it to me. I remembered it immediately; it was the picture of her and my parents.

"I never told you the story behind that did I?" Miss Emastis asked.

I looked up waiting for an explanation. She started by saying how she used to travel with her brother and cousin. The day she first met my mother she was a young harlot that traveled with her child. I quickly asked her the child's name. She told me she forgot completely. She continued by saying how my mother asked for some temporary shelter. She told me how her brother offered to let her stay as long as she took care of her child and could cook. The five started traveling together all over our large island.

She said how things stayed that way for about a year. The little girl started walking and talking. The problem arose about then, she said, since her brother started having feelings for my mom. She turned him down numerous times so he threw her child off a cliff. In an attempt to save the baby she accidently knocked him over too. After that she became a much quieter and sullen young woman. About four years later a little after her thirtieth birthday they ran into my father.

She told me that he told them he was on the run from a very scary woman who he had ended a very bad relationship very badly. 'He wasn't bad looking but he sure needed a shave' she added. He then joined the three and brought new life that had died long ago. My parents quickly fell in love. About another two years later they had a child, she went into how beautiful the child was.

Eventually some guards demanded he return to where ever he came from. Mother and my sister went with him.

"Funny how the child of a couple I only knew for a few years would find her way to me." She mused ", so did you accept Hawkins request?"

I stared at her surprised. I was not surprised by the fact she knew that Hawkins had asked me to join the crew he was starting. I was surprised that she did not already know that accepted. She sighed with a smile and shook her head. She told me that life loses interest if you know everything that will happen. She then asked me what my response was.

"I said yes."

"So this means we'll never see you again?" Dina asked as she came out of the back where the three shared a bed room. In her voice was no sign of persecution or even anger just pure curiosity.

I was about to respond when Julia jumped on Dina. She hinted obviously that Hawkins might actually try something while we alone. If she had said that about just any other man I would've been worried. I felt secure with Hawkins.

Still the large cart erupted with laughter, everyone except for me was laughing. I stood there blushing not even bothering to look up. After the laughing subsided Miss Amiki demanded I sit down and give them a few good hours before I left. I took one of the chairs and sat down.

The next few hours passed quickly with an odd cheerfulness. When I left the sun had already gone down and the bars were open. While I do admit I have drunken alcohol I never got a taste for the drink itself nor the effects it causes. Naturally the idea of drink away your sorrows with said depressant is also a mystery to me.

I ignored all the drunks that were looking my way from said bars. Of course not many of said drunks knew how to keep their distance so I asked Hawkins to help me gain some tricks some time ago. He was hesitant at first. Nonetheless he agreed.

I unfortunately had to use it tonight. Pity I was only a few feet from the hospital. The man was tall but really skinny. He looked down at me with lust in his eyes. I stared back irritated. He stood much to close for my comfort.

"Hey beautiful." He hummed.

"Would you please back off? I would hate to hurt you." I asked softly.

He smiled at me putting his hands on my hips. I could see three or four gaps between his teeth; I figured that was where more teeth should have been. I figured it would make no difference if he got another. I elbowed him in the ribs as I swung around to face him. He backed away and called me a bitch.

He tried to take a swing but I punched him square in the face. He fell over gracelessly. I figured he was out cold since he did not get up.

"_Pig…_" I thought to myself.

I returned to reaching my destination before anymore drunken swine got the notion they might have a chance. I walked in the hospital. It was rather quiet, and the lights were out. Miss Emastis always tended to shut out the lights before I got back. At first I struggled, but now it's like walking in a perfect amount of sunlight. I made my way easily to the second then third floor. I rushed up and grabbed the string per my usual habit.

The ladder fell as loudly as always. I climbed up the ladder into the attic. I found Mistress sitting on the couch reading the paper. She kept her eyes on the paper like there was any possible way she did not hear the noise of the heavy staircase slamming into the ground below. I pulled up the ladder then turned to Mistress. She still would not look at me. I sat beside her on the couch.

"So are you going out to sail the ocean?" She finally asked behind the paper.

"It appears so." I informed a little sadly.

She lowered the paper and looked at me. A single tear was rolling down her wrinkled face. She reached her hand and cupped my check. She smiled lovingly at me. I remembered how my Mother used to look at me. The loving tenderness in Mistress eyes were unmatched by anything in Mother's eyes. I leaned in and hugged her. I did something I have not done in a very long time… I cried. She hugged me back. We sat there for the longest time. I have no memory of who broke it off but after that we made dinner together per our usual tradition.

The rest of the night reliving almost everything that happened in the ten years. Melancholy hung in the air by the time I turned in for the night. I never realized it until now, but I always went to bed before Mistress.

"Oh Sumiko…" she started, startling me "don't forget I'm sure Emastis wants a grandchild."

My face turned red as her laughter echoed off the walls. I quickly said goodnight –completely avoiding a response to her comment- then shut the door behind me. I took a good look at the room before going to bed. I fell asleep wondering about my future with Hawkins. Miss Emastis's words of how much more entertaining life is when you do not know everything that would happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own One Piece! Nor will I ever.

**Okay before we get started sorry again about taking so long to update! Also sorry to anyone that maybe be bothered by what I think is new font. My computer crashed during spring break so I lost microsoft and all my fanfics and stories ;n;. Anyway now I am using open office sooooo ya. **

**Anyway enjoy, thanks for your patience, and don't forget I like reviews good or bad, plus it helps me make it better (also motivates my sorry bum)! **

I woke up to the sun beaming in the room I have shared with Mistress over the years. I guess Mistress was already up since the bed she usually sleeps in was empty and already made. I sat up in my bed before getting out of bed in a fluid motion. Before doing anything I made my bed then changed into a plain grey shirt and pants. I walked out of the room to find the smell of freshly cooked food filling the air.

I wandered into the kitchen to find Mistress in front of the stove cooking.

She looked up at me with sad but loving eyes. It seemed like she was about to say something but she did not so I sat in door waiting for her to start what is most likely the last conversation we will for a long time.

"Ami did you sleep well?" She asked.

I nodded and said ", yes Mistress, and you?"

She nodded wordlessly as I stood quietly. An awkward silence passed over the two of us that held strong until Mistress finished the stew. I offered to carry it for her but she waved it off. It was far from surprising, no matter what her age she is still a strong independent woman. I moved out of the door way so she could get through.

She set it down on the coffee table while I hurried into the kitchen to get bowls. I grabbed them from the cupboard along with two spoons.

I walked back in the room and took a seat on the couch shoulder to shoulder with Mistress. There was only enough for both of us to have a bowl each. We ate in such a strong silence that one could hear the light pattering of rain on the window. Once I finished I got up to prepare for leaving everything behind.

I grabbed the bag I usually use to carry around things when I am on errands. It wasn't completely waterproof but it kept water out well enough to be helpful so I figured it would be useful in carrying supplies that do not require much care to be used. Before going down the stairs I went back in the room Mistress and I shared. I got on my hands and knees then peeked under the bed. I stored a small safe under my bed. It was to heavy for me to bring along so I put in the code and cleaned it out -all 200,00 beli- into a leather pouch that I then stuffed it all in my bag. I had managed to raise over the years fortune telling. If I were to guess that is probably how Hawkins raised his money (along with other ways I am sure).

Once it was thoroughly cleaned out I left the room for the last time. As I shut the door I heard the distinctive smash of the ladder. I looked to where it should have been to find it already lowered. With a roll of my shoulders I lowered my self down it to the floor below.

I did not have to look far from Mistress. She was in the supply closet reserved for the third floor. Before I could react she threw a small bag at me. I opened it up to find several packs of gauze pads and antiseptic wipes, along with several rolls of adhesive bandages. I rezipped it then stuffed it in the bigger bag at my hip. Once my eyes were off the bag I looked back up at Mistress.

Now she was standing up facing me. I filled the couple foot steps between us then pulled the older woman in a hug.

"I will miss you Mistress, and thank you for everything." I said fighting back tears. Crying would not do either of us any good. Plus personally I want the last time I see the woman that is more of a mother to me then my own to be happy.

I felt her arms around me and pull me closer. "You are practically the daughter I never had, think nothing of it! I love you and be safe."

I did not have the heart to tell her it was highly doubtful that will be possible. I kept silent until she pulled out of the hug. She put her wrinkled hands on my jaw to keep me in place. She tenderly kissed both of my cheeks.

"Pass that on to Hawkins would you?" She said with a smile.

I nodded even though it was incredibly doubtful I would. I said one last goodbye then turned to leave. It was so hard not to look back. I forced myself to keep my eyes in front of me as a went down the first set of staircases then the second then finally the third. I was so close to looking back when my fingers curled around the door knob. I hurried out the door before I could.

Fate seemed to be in a mood to be amused since I walked straight into Hawkins. He put his hand against my back to keep me balanced. I was happy to feel his hand leave my back, but I did not dare look up. I knew my face was bright red.

"Oh... good morning... Hawkins." I blabbered stupidly. It was all so pathetic!

I could feel his eyes on my head. As I awaited his response I played with my hair.

"Good morning Ami." He said calmly. I felt my face get redder about how indifferent he seemed about me running into him. Truly I must look like such an idiot. I felt his finger under my jaw then lift up my head.

"Is something wrong?" Hawkins asked me, forcing us to have eye contact.

I shook my head in his grasp and told him I am fine. He seems to believe me since he let go and let his hand go back to his side. I could feel the blushing receding so when it did I finally looked back up at him.

"See I am fine no need to worry." I said with a smile.

He looked at me for a long moment then turned away as if something caught his attention by the obvious irritation I had a very good idea what it was. I followed his gaze to see Titus peeking out to look at us. Since Hawkins hates him he looked at me for permission to come out. I call him over to which he happily obeys.

Once he was in touching distance I started scratching him behind his ear. He clearly was not enjoying it as much as he usually did. He simply looked at me with a knowing gleam in his eyes. I stopped scratching him realizing that was not what he came for.

I straightened up and looked at the large otter creature in front of me. With a sigh I say ", good bye boy I am going to miss you."

He seems content with that and with one last look he returns to his home in the forest behind the hospital. I hope that Mistress will be able to care for Titus. Unfortunately it is much to late to worry about that. I turn to Hawkins to find him waiting for me silently. For a moment I consider passing on Mistress's 'message'. What the heck, why not.

I walked up to Hawkins. Our eyes connected for a moment before I got on the very top of my toes and kissed both of his cheeks like Mistress did me. I then got back down I looked up at his embarrassed face. Not often I get to see Hawkins embarrassed, it amused me enough to make me forget to be embarrassed myself.

"Mistress asked me to send that on to you.'' I said in between giggles.

He gave me an annoyed look before deciding it was time to leave. I followed him, trying to stop giggling. It did not work out well. He did not say much as we left the town I have spent ten years in. The atmosphere seemed to shift to something sadder.

We were in the forest within an hour and kept walking until night time. Hawkins informed me we were going to a sea side town two towns away. He estimated that we would probably be there with in three days. I nodded at every piece of information he gave to let him know I understood. Apparently the town is small and is for the most part ignored by marines. Both of which is good. He continued on by saying that pirates are often hanging around the town but kept in check by the citizens. He also added that while the people looked out for one an another that did not go out to strangers so it was wise that we kept close.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own One Piece.

Three days later the little town finally came into view. It was relatively pretty from the hill we were standing on. The sun was halfway through the summer sky. Hawkins seemed relatively uninterested per usual. He led me down the hill to the little town bellow. The smell of salt water and fish -understandably- hanged strong in the air. I followed Hawkins as he seemingly wandered around the town. Knowing him there was probably some reason behind it. As I followed him I glimpsed at local stores.

The vendors mostly had fish of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Still there were jewelry vendors, clothing, and so on. Aside from fish most of the things for sale seemed like tacky knick knacks. Of course this is coming from a person that was never fond of anything without a true purpose. In an amusing twist I kept a voodoo doll attached to my bag that I received from Hawkins a couple years ago like it was some lucky charm. How hypocritical.

Anyway I noticed how people seemed to increase as we got closer to the docks. Considering many of them looked filthy they were probably pirates. No took notice of us as we passed.

Suddenly Hawkins stopped and I ran into his back. I looked past him questioningly to see the dock. In front of it stood a two story boat shop. I could not say it was nice but nor could I do the injustice of calling it horrible.

Hawkins turned to me and told me ",wait here."

Considering he had a card in his hand I am guessing there was some danger he did not want me caught in. I figured it would be easier to just obey his command. He silently entered the shop leaving me to wait at the street.

Now that I was alone it seemed like everyone's eyes were on me. I shuffled my feet anxiously and kept my eyes down. I knew if I looked up it would either seem like I was staring or my eyes would wander from place to place in the fashion similar to a madman.

"Sumiko?" An unfamiliar voice announced to what seemed like the entire world. I flinched and my head jerked up. I met eyes with a young man that had to be a couple years younger than myself. Definitely the regal type of handsome. Straight shoulder length hair that shined a light blue color. Sophisticated green eyes that watched me with keen interest.

"Sumiko, my beauty," oh no, please no "I almost didn't recognize you in those ugly rags!"

He smiled and curled his lean arms around me. I could hear jealous cursing of women around us. I never thought my contempt for this man could have never gotten stronger but low and behold he's proved it again. I wished so to push him off me but I knew full well the trouble it would cause.

"Ah Kain Vane," I said forcing my self to hug him back and sound pleasant ", how long has it been?"

He looked down at me with a new loving look in his eyes. How fake!

I dropped my hands waiting for him to do the same. He didn't, he just kept prattling on about how he was going to take me back. I felt myself stiffen up with shock. I realized then and there I had to get away. I looked around for somewhere to run when he let go. Of course then realization dawned on me; what would people think when they heard that a noblewoman that is supposed to be married to a world noble suddenly turns up dressed as a normal person then vanishes again. Nothing good. Best case they search the seas for me and find me and while their looking persecute my family.

What could I do?! On one hand I could just go back, family still gets persecuted. Run, same thing. Oh no.

"Come on dearest," He cooed after he finally released me from his hug. His large hands trailed down my shoulders and one better have got snagged in the fingers on my left hand. His fingers tightened around mine as he started dragging me along. He led me through the crowds to a small mansion. It was not the type of mansion a man of his stature would live in, far to small.

Unsurprisingly six gorgeous maids swarmed outside to great him. They bowed low and parted into two groups with enough room for us to get through. He stopped in front of them and requested for one of them to start a bath for me. He led me over to the closest maid. He let go of my fingers and walked off.

The young maid looked at me cheerfully. I in return looked at her with a submissive expression. No reason to waste my energy and her time being a stuck up princess. Besides she is just a maid she has nothing to do with this. The younger woman took my hand and led me into the home.

As we got in I caught a glimpse of Kain going up an elegant staircase before he vanished into the second floor. The maid led me down a long hallway next to the staircase. We passed several doors before stopping at one on the right.

The maid knocked twice then waited a moment. When no response came she went inside. It was -of course- a large elegant bathroom. It had a large window I could crawl out of if I was stupid enough to try to escape. The young maid handed me a towel then turned to draw the bath.

I quickly stripped. Once I was free of clothing I covered myself with a towel. I turned back around to find the maid still at work checking the water. She finally stood up and looked at me.

"The bath is ready ma'am." She said smiling gently.

I sighed as I lowered myself in the tub. Soon I could feel her scrubbing my hair gently.

"Hold your breathe please ma'am." She warned. I didn't have a chance before she shoved me into the warm water and suds. Her fingers went back into my hair. While she was busy I remembered something...

I left Hawkins! I forced myself up. The maids fingers released my hair as I came up. I gasped for air before grabbing the towel to cover myself and got out of the tub. I covered myself before turning to the maid.

"I have to talk to Kain right now." I demanded fiercely.

The maid flinched at the severity of my words. She almost looked she might tear up a little. It was incredibly obvious she was not used to being yelled at. She stuttered out some response I did not pick up. I demanded she repeat. This time I saw a single small tear for on her left eye and trail halfway down her face.

"I-I-m so-rry ma-am but but can it not wa-it fo-r tonig-ht?" She asked a little louder. The blonde woman shook with either fear or grief at my yelling.

"Absolutely not!" I yelled, glaring at her intensely. She cowered as fatter tears rolled down her now rosy cheeks. She stuttered something that sounded like 'yes ma'am' before fleeing the bathroom. The young blonde slipped on the now wet floor and fell face first. She got back up then ran out of the room. I saw her hand go up to her face.

If I were to guess she hurt her nose or something. I looked at the floor to find a couple drops of red. I sighed guiltily looking away from a particular red splotch into the mirror. For a second I thought I was looking at my mother. Blue eyes that seemed slightly angry, wet red hair, thin and pale body with the only thing covering it was a fat towel.

I tucked the upper part of the towel in the lower part before covering my face with my hands. I sighed once again in disgust and regret.

"I hope your happy Mother..." I started venomously to a woman I have not seen in ten years "I am turning out to be just like you."

No response came. I did not expect one but I must admit I felt a little disappointed that there was none. I sighed a third time and glanced once more at the woman in the mirror. The woman I saw this time had more meat on her than mother did. The meat was from taking martial arts classes from a seeress and exercising more than mother ever would. She also too short to match mother's willowy frame.

I looked away to find my clothes in a pile on a hamper next to the sink. I decided I might as well redress myself.

I had just put on my pants when the door flew open. It nearly hit me but I sure did feel the air as it flew by. In the door was an older maid. She looked down at me sternly. The older woman must not have approved of my yelling at one of her subordinates. She silently grabbed my boots and shoved them in my face in a gesture that said 'put them on now'. I took them from her then shoved my feet inside one boot at a time.

The second both the boots were on her hand clamped over my wrist and she dragged me none to gently out of the room. The first time she stopped was to slam to door shut behind us. She then went back to dragging me.

She led me through the hallway back to the front lobby. The older woman stopped a second time to gently inform a maid about something. The maid nodded in appreciation. She then continued dragging me along, leaving the maid behind.

We went up the stairs Kain took to the second floor. She then dragged me to the left down the hall to the fifth door. The old woman pulled it open before grabbing me fiercely back the back of my neck and shoved me in. I could tell the old maid made sure every nail gouged as deep as they could in my neck. I could also tell it would not be hard to hate the old woman.

I got out of the floor to take a look around. It was clearly a study. The study was large enough to take up two floors. My eyes wandered around it as I rubbed my sore neck. I could feel that a couple of her nails drew blood. The hag knew how to do damage.

As my eyes wandered my eyes caught an area dedicated to pictures. The space was surrounded like a thrust stage. On the left books, on the right the same, and above there were more books. The space itself was about 4 feet by 4 feet.

I looked over the pictures. Some were him with what I'm guessing are previous girlfriends, who were all elegant and gorgeous. Other pictures were of his mother (my father's female second cousin's best friend), sister, or other random family members.

Personally I was never fond of his family. They were much to dramatic. If it was not his sister mourning over the loss of her third boyfriend that month or his aunt plotting to humiliate his mother with some ridiculous accusation. It almost seemed like the entire family was so bored and lonely they had to take it out on other people like I did the maid.

I looked down at my wrist a little self destructively as the memory arose. I ran my thumb over it gently. Once I was over my self hating moment I went back to look at the pictures. I noticed several of them were of me and him. One was of at us at a ball, another wandering around a park arm in arm... one of us kissing passionately with his bo- anyway it seemed a little strange.

I turned away when I heard the door open. I found Kain's eyes on me.


End file.
